Holding Out
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac meets Jo and their lives change. Completely AU.


**Title: Holding Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: An early Halloween treat. A completely AU story idea that came to mind, what happened if Mac was a vampire in the 1980s and visiting in Virginia and meets Jo and they both become smitten?**

**Beta'd by: csinyfan28**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

**Rating: M (for mentioned 'fake' death) and tasteful smut**

* * *

-Early Spring 1987-

It was a cool spring night in Virginia Beach but it was not helping Mac Taylor's mood. His crew had told him to take a break from work so that he didn't over work himself. He wanted to get away anyway because he was the only person left in his crew who did not have a mate. Danny had Lindsay, Stella had Hawkes, and Don had Jess. He spent his life waiting for _her_ to come along, the right one, his significant other… his soul mate. He aimlessly wandered for a while in the dark before entering the Lucky Night Bar. Little did he realize his wish was about to come true.

After several hours of watching the patrons discreetly from a dimly lit corner and ordering more whiskey and coke, he noticed a cloaked figure and slouched over the bar drinking what looked like scotch. His curiosity getting the better of him Mac with his drink in hand he inconspicuously went from his corner of the pub to the front of the bar.

Mac asked quietly and startled the patron, "May I buy you a drink?"

Mac was taken by surprise when the patron had lifted his head and he was a she. A beautiful young woman had disguised herself, as Mac had no idea who she was. They struck up a conversation as the bartender served the patron a drink and refilled his. It was then he found out about what she had herself covered. Mac found out she is the daughter of a respected steel magnet Alistair Danville, his wife Cordelia and that her family had loved everything old fashioned while trying to find Jo a suitable suitor—but Jo has all rejected one including Russ Josephson who was an older wealthy banker; this caused trouble between Jo and her parents.

Jo on the other hand noted a few things, one how he was a good listener and sympathetic one too; what attracted her to him was his pale skin he had. When she learned that he was a vampire, it piqued her interest even more because she had been secretly fascinated with vampires for as long as she could remember.

A few hours later they left to walk in the cold weather, only now Mac didn't mind the cold at all.

As they continued their Mac subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her warm in the cool spring breeze and Jo was relishing in the warm feeling she was already experiencing. They were walking and suddenly stopped when Jo said, "Wait Mac we have to stop here I don't want to arouse more suspicion from my parents, but I do want to see you again."

Hearing Jo say that caused Mac to do a mental victory dance. So Mac and Jo made plans to secretly meet up every night at 10pm for a tryst at the motel he was staying at where the owner had a 'no questions asked' motto. Before they parted, Mac gave Jo a gentle kiss on her cheek which set off shockwaves in Jo, leaving her to want more. After they parted for the night, both were already looking forward to the meeting.

In order to pass the time, Mac called Stella and let her know first. Stella had to ask one question, "It's great you found your mate, what was the first thing that drew you to her?"

Mac pondered the question but knew it would be an easy answer, "Her beauty and her enchanting eyes."

They continued to chat as Stella updated what has been going on at the lab whilst in his absence.

-x-

The first night of their tryst came and Mac found himself pacing back and forth and right at 10pm a knock came on the door and he saw Jo standing there in an overcoat he felt his heart rate go up. He poked his head outside the door and checked both ways to make sure that there was no one around. When he was sure of it, he pulled Jo in and closed the door behind them.

The moment after Mac pulled in Jo, he pushed her against the door, leaned in and whispered, "I have been waiting for someone like you."

Mac then crashed his lips onto her hers. Whilst kissing at a bruising pace they began making out passionately. Needing air, they parted lips Mac got the overcoat off and Mac saw her wearing a blue silk blouse and ivory silk skirt. Unable to resist her scent, Mac let his lips roam the expanse of skin taking in her scent (careful to not let his fangs come out) on Jo's neck causing her to shutter in pleasure.

When Mac looked into Jo's eyes once again, a sly grin appeared and he pulled her to the bed and she saw that despite the location the bed, sheets, furniture and floor was not what would fit a shabby motel. Jo decided to turn the tables on him and once at the foot of the bed, Jo pushed him on to it. Once her skirt was off, she jumped on him and as their lips met an ardent make-out, they let their fingers run through each other's hair. Needing air to breathe they parted lips and Mac saw lust in Jo's eyes and Jo saw desire in Mac's eyes. Jo sat up and undid the buttons on her blouse and discarded the clothing item. Mac felt his heart flutter when Jo was above him in sensual lingerie; soon they were nude, limbs tangled and rolling around in passion bringing each other to multiple orgasms.

Their tryst continued every night for the next week and during which time Stella found out that Mac is finally happy he had found his mate. However, one night Jo came to Mac crying. After letting her cry on his shoulder for a good ten minutes he lifted her head, looked her in the eye and asked, "What's wrong my love?"

Talking between sobs Jo said, "A few weeks before I met you, I had rejected a suitor, Russ Josephson, who had happened to a well-groomed banker. I only found out my parents still went ahead and worked out an arrangement for me to marry him. Mac, I can't go through with it! You have to help me, I don't love him. I love you."

Feeling enraged, Mac came up with an easy plan to stage her death by the way of drowning and leave two notes. One in her room her for parents and the other one at the beach with a few of her clothing items and then at the right time he would whisk her away to New York where they can be together.

Once Jo knew what to do she did it according to plan.

-x-

The next morning after they agreed on a secret meeting place where they would meet up and flee, Jo wrote a short note and placed it on her dresser and left through the window and climbed down. A few hours later, Cordelia had come by to get Jo to make sure she got the studio in time to her get picture taken with Russ for the announcement. Cordelia went to get her daughter. When she knocked on her door but got nothing she knocked again and still got nothing and called out, "Josephine? Come, you are going are to be late my dear."

Starting to worry, she went in and saw her room all straightened and nothing was out of place, as she looked closer she saw a note that said, _"Looking for me? Come to the beach."_

Cordelia gasped and she rushed out of the bedroom and found Alistair by the door waiting. He noted the worried look and asked, "What's wrong dear? Where is Josephine?"

Catching her breath Cordelia answered, "We need to get to the beach fast, Josephine is there right now. It is possible she is about do something that would get us frowned upon."

With that they got out the door and when they reached the beach they remembered their daughter loved they saw a note left behind with the clothes.

They began to fear the worst subsequent to seeing her silk outer coat and few other clothing items that were smeared with blood on it. They picked up the note and began reading the note:

_Mother, Father,_

_I am sorry I have been a disappointment to you ever since I was a little girl. I was angry to hear you still went ahead and made arrangements with Russ even though I rejected him. I am sorry but I can't marry Russ, I never loved him and I would much rather die than marry him._

_Goodbye, _

_Josephine_

It took a while for it to sink in but when it did it hit them hard…their daughter did one thing they were against, taking her own life, she was gone, what were they going to tell Russ? Most of all what will become of their societal status? They were ruined for sure.

Meanwhile three hundred and sixty two miles away, Jo was with Mac safe and sound at his penthouse. Now they were together forever. Whilst they were laying in peace and quiet Mac, made a suggestion hoping to receive a positive answer to. Whispering in her ear he asked, "Jo I would love it if you married me, I know we met only a week and have not been together long but it feels like we have known each other forever, and…"

Jo placed a finger on Mac's lips and looking up and into his piercing eyes and said, "Yes Mac I would love to marry you, I love you beyond words can describe."

Hearing Jo's answer brought a big smile to Mac's face. Getting the answer he sought plans were made for small City Hall wedding with Stella and Hawkes as their witness with a dinner held in their honor afterwards.

That night after dinner was done and she was welcomed into their group they were in their room and were all over each other like there was no tomorrow. Mac had been thanking his lucky stars every day that he had found Jo. Jo was unlike any other woman he had been with, she had accepted him for being a vampire whereas the other women he had been with in the past, were freaked by the fact he drank blood, ate raw meat or that he was vampire and they would take off. Now he had Jo and he was about to claim her as his once and for all. Soon loud cries of release fill the room as the orgasmic waves crashed over them. Mac leans in closer to Jo and they looked into each others eyes and saw desire burning through.

Mac leaned in, left kisses on her beautiful body and worked her way up to her neck, his tongue lapping at her skin, taking in her scent. Before he proceeded he caressed her cheek and whispered in a low husky voice, "My wife, my gorgeous wife."

He moves his mouth and finds her pulse point throbbing beneath him. He kisses his pulse point, letting his tongue flick over the beating spot. Without warning, his fangs came out and he sank his teeth and transformed her. The feeling Jo felt was pleasure at its highest. As she relaxes, he feels Jo briefly go limp as her skin grows pale; Jo closes her eyes, giving into sleep. Mac makes sure to leave a little bit of blood in her body. Mac then whispered sensually, "And now my darling Jo you are mine for life."

* * *

**A/N 2: thanks for reading "Holding Out". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
